


Going back

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Prompt: Return to HogwartsWord limit: 191 words





	Going back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to a drabble challenge and it was a lot of fun. Everybody gave such great feedback and it was really good to be part of such a supportive group!

He isn't going to. He knows what they'll say. And he deserves it. Every bit. 

He isn't going to. Pansy won't be there, or Blaise or Greg .... or Vince. 

He isn't going to. What's the point. Even if he gets his N.E.W.T.S, who's going to hire a tattood fuckup with Malfoy for a last name?

He isn't going to ... no matter how much he longs for the normality, for the chance at a do over, for the one place where he'd felt like his father's eyes weren't watching his every move. Hogwarts won't be the same. It can't be. Can it?

He isn't going to. Even if he has his wand back now, after Potter owled it to him. Even if his thank you note somehow ended up in a dozen letters between the two of them. Even if they'd started out light and somehow his latest one had mentioned the fact that certain creaks in the hall or smells in the corridor transported him straight back to the occupation. 

He isn't going to ... until he unfolds the parchment to see the familar untidy scrawl. 

_Are you coming back to Hogwarts?_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098013) by [theboywiththeskulltattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboywiththeskulltattoo/pseuds/theboywiththeskulltattoo)




End file.
